


Adventure

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Rick hits on the boss's assistant.(Originally posted to LJ 5/19/11)





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> If this sounds familiar, it's because Fairlith borrowed this scene (with permission!) for use in Portal 2: The (Unauthorized) Musical

Rick watched the clock above the coffee machine out of the corner of his eye. Eleven o’clock—time for his boss’s midmorning coffee break. Which meant…

He struck a nonchalant pose leaning on the countertop as his quarry appeared, all brown-eyed, curvy gorgeousness. Caroline had been Cave Johnson’s devoted assistant for years, and pretty much everyone knew they were fooling around on the side, but if anyone could steal her away, it was Rick.

_Gotta love a challenge_. He grinned confidently. Beautiful and dangerous—couldn’t be better.

As she approached he turned on the charm, shooting her dead-on with a smoldering look. Her eyes passed coolly over him as she brushed by to the coffee machine. Good start.

Now for the charming opener. “Morning, pretty lady.” He kept his eyes trained on her, turning his sex ray on full-blast.

She cast him a cursory glance. “Good morning Rick.”

He was  _so_  in. “So, angel, how’s your day going?”

“Fine. Apart from a little adventure in Animal Behavioral Studies.”

Animal Behavioral Studies? Now that was a come-on if he’d ever heard one. He eased closer. “Adventure’s my middle name, baby. Tell me about it.”

“Nothing too exciting; just some escaped lab mice.”

“Aw, you should’ve called ol’ Rick. I’d take care of ‘em for you.” He tried to slide an arm around her. “You must’ve been pretty scared.”

“I was, a little. They hacked the computer system and tried to kill me with a rocket turret.” She slipped out of his reach and went to get the cream for her boss’s coffee.

“…Uh huh.” He was thrown for a moment, but not deterred. “So, beautiful—you wanna go someplace tonight? Maybe have a little adventure of our own?”

“Shouldn’t you get back to work, Rick?”

“Nah, I had that dumb temp cover for me. Told him it was a project on space exploring or whatever.” He winked. “For you, I’m completely free.”

She rolled her eyes. “Worth every penny.”

“Why thanks, angel,” he smirked, missing her meaning completely. “So whaddaya say? You, me, something sexy and dangerous?”

“Sorry Rick, but I’m working late tonight.” Finished with the coffee, she started to walk away.

“Hey hey hey—!” He darted in front of her to lean casually on the doorframe. “Johnson won’t miss you for a little while. Why don’t we get out of here now, just the two of us—you know, take a walk on the wild side?”

“Goodbye, Rick.”

“So I’ll see you later?”

“ _Goodbye_ , Rick.” She pushed past him—and nearly ran into her boss. “Oh! Sir—” She looked up at him and felt a tiny rush of warmth as their eyes met. Being close to him always did this to her. A light flush colored her cheeks as she said quickly, “I’m sorry I took so long, Mr. Johnson. Here’s your coffee.” She earned a smile as she handed him the cup. “I got a little—distracted.” She glanced over her shoulder at Rick, who was still blatantly eyeing her up.

Cave’s expression was dark as he followed her eyes to the other man—he’d been standing in the hallway just long enough to hear a little of their conversation. His free hand slid instinctively around her waist. “Go type up that letter I left on your desk, huh?”

“Yes sir.”

Seeing Caroline leave, Rick chuckled in self-congratulation—he was getting laid tonight for sure—and started down the hall. Still watching him, Cave stopped a passing lab tech with a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t happen to have any potentially lethal new procedures that need test subjects, do you?”

The scientist’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe his luck. “Actually, sir, I do—”

Cave pointed down the hall at Rick’s retreating figure. “Use that guy.”


End file.
